ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution/Yuka Gagami
Yuka Gagami is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution was just your average kid. He loves video games and junk food. He loves making friends and is just really relax. Looks Like every, Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist. Yuka has crazy hair. He has red and yellow hair. His hair kinda resembles Yusei Fudo. He has green eyes. He wears a red jacket, has black pants and has red sneakers. Biography Relationships Sake Shibi He and Sake have been friends ever since they were kids. Xander Xander was the school bully, Yuka and Xander always hated each other. One day, Yuka encounter Xander who took the last pack. Xander offer to give it to Yuka if he beats him in a duel. Yuka loses and Xander made fun of him due to how a noob he was at the game. Despite that, when Yuka ask Xander if he wanted to join the Dueling Club. Xander said yes. Xander and Yuka develop a bond and Xander gain a lot of respect for Yuka. Ari Ari was a new girl in town and she was a great duelist. Yuka and Sake encounter her in Duel City. Ever since then, Yuka has been great friends with her. Roji Shoko After hearing the No. 1 duelist in the world(Roji) is coming to duel city to duel a few duelists, he was stoked. This was his chance to duel against the big leagues. He lost the duel, but he promised himself that he was going to be as strong as Roji. After he won the tournament, he got a chance to face Roji again, since the prize of winning the tournament was dueling Roji. Even though he lost the duel, he was proud that Roji said he gave him a really hard challenge. The 2 began bonding and they became closer as friends. In the season 3 finale, Roji challenge Yuka to a duel. Yuka accept and to everybody's surprise. Yuka won and was now the Number 1 duelist in the world since he beat Roji. Deck Yuka uses a Gagami deck. Duel Record Dueling Ranking When Yuka defeated Kante Shoko in the finals, he became the No. 2 duelist in the world, due to the fact that Kante was the 2nd best duelist in the world. He got knocked down to No. 3, after losing to Kenjo in episode 11, in the international battle royal. He then got knocked down to No. 4 after losing to the Duel Demon leader in the season 2 finale. In season 3, Yuka got his No. 3 title back, after defeating the duel demon leader and also gets his No. 1 title after beating Roji Shoko. Tournaments In the show, Yuka has been in 2 professional tournaments. In season 2 it was mention that he has won 3 local tournaments. Yuka has been in the Japan Tournament and in the international battle royal. He got 1st place in the Japan Tournament, after beating the 2nd best duelist in the world, Kante Shoko. He got 2nd place in the international battle royal after losing to Kenjo. Dueling Matches Yuka was shown to be a weak duelist at the start, but he gets better as the series progress. In season 1 he had 18 wins. 6 Loses. 0 draws. In season 2, he has TBD wins, 2 Loses, 1 draw. In season 3 he has TBD wins, 0 loses, 1 draw(he would of won the duel, but the duel was against Sake and if he won then sake dies, so he had to end it in a draw) Season 1 Season 2 In this season, it was mention in episode 1, that Yuka had 127 wins, 6 loses, making him have a duel score of TBD Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!